Rapunfate
by Touko-Stark
Summary: Un mundo de cuento, fantasía, acción, romance… y algunas locuras y desventuras más. NanoFate.
1. Chapter 1

_Un mundo de cuento, fantasía, acción, romance… y algunas desventuras más. NanoFate._

**Rapunfate**

**Cap. 1**

_-"Se cuenta que hace mucho, pero mucho tiempo, había un enorme castillo en la punta de la montaña, nadie se atrevía a ir a ese lugar._

_Ahí vivía una hermosa joven, de dorados y muy largos cabellos. Tanto, que le llevaba horas lavarlo, y ni hablar de la pesadilla que era el peinarlo. El nombre de aquella princesa encerrada en aquella espantosa prisión, era Rapunfate. Su madre, Precia Testarossa, había decidido aislarla debido al mágico poder de sus cabellos, que eran necesarios para preparar el elixir de la juventud; tan grande era la codicia de su madre, que puso un espantoso dragón carmesí de nombre Signum, para vigilar la entrada. La hermosa chica solo espera a ser rescatada por su príncipe encantador, que la lleve más allá de las montañas, para hacerla libre, y vivir felices por el resto de sus vidas."_

-Así que… ¿Tú eres su príncipe?

-Pretendo serlo, sí.

-Nanoha, estas chiflada- resumió Hayate, quien se encontraba recargada sobre la barra del restaurante, escuchando la historia de su amiga. Una vez que terminó con su anécdota, se levantó y caminó hacia la puerta.

-¡O-oye, aun no te he dicho todo!- chilló la cobriza, tomando sus cosas _-que consistían en un pequeño bolso y una navaja de hueso amarrados a su cinturón-_ y dejando algunas monedas sobre la mesa, para después seguir a la otra joven.

-Ya oí suficiente, gracias…

-¡Pero Hayate…!

-Nada- se dio la vuelta para encararla -¿De verdad piensas ir a buscar ese castillo? No me creo que te fíes de solo leyendas…

-¡No son leyendas! Yo misma pase por ahí la última vez que fui a llevarle una cesta de comida a mi abuelita.

-¿Ahora eres Caperucita Roja?- comenzó a reír.

-¡Pues no me creas si no quieres!- se dio la vuelta, cruzándose de brazos.

-A ver… jaja, ya- intentó calmarse -¿Por qué quieres ir?

-Bueno… y-yo- jugueteó con sus dedos, sonrojándose -Esa chica… se veía muy triste en ese lugar y quiero salvarla… porque además es linda y no merece estar en un sitio como ese…

-Ya entiendo- golpeó su palma – ¡Esta buena y te gusta!- estalló en risas.

-¡E-eso no es cierto! ¡Yo solo quiero ayudar!

-Jajaja, si claro… ¡Mírate Nanoha, si estas toda colorada!- continuó con sus burlas.

-¡Ya para el carro contra mí!- reprochó, molesta –Puedo ir sola si no quieres venir- sin esperar respuesta, comenzó a adentrarse en el bosque cercano.

-Ya, ya… ¡Hey, Nanoha, espérame!- corrió detrás de su amiga, cargando con su escudo.

""

-Bien, ¿vas a ayudarme?

-Sí, sí, no creo que dures ni un segundo en el bosque sola- soltó una risilla.

-La vez que se me apareció el lobo Zafira fue un accidente- se excusó.

-Te creería… de no ser porque siempre termina persiguiéndote cada vez que vas a llevarle comida a tu abuela.

-Le he dicho que se mude al pueblo, pero no quiere…

-Bueno, ya ves que las casas son cada vez más pequeñas en Midchilda… y seguro que le ha costado hacerse con su patrimonio- exclamó Hayate seriamente.

-Lo sé, pero mira, tiene el bono de jubilados que…

-Alto…- susurró la castaña, mirando a todos lados –Escuche algunos ruidos… como el rugido de un oso…

-Te juro que si desayune bien- se defendió Nanoha, alzando las manos.

-Ya lo sé- dijo, desesperada- Acabamos de salir del bar ¿recuerdas?

-Oh, cierto… pero entonces, ¿qué fue eso?- temblando, comenzó a agacharse intentando ocultarse detrás de Hayate.

-No lo sé… oye, aguarda un segundo- se movió, destapando a la joven tras ella -¿Qué es esa actitud de _"cómansela a ella y no a mí"_?

-Bueno es que… tu eres mi fiel escudero, ¡sí, eso!- tronó los dedos índice y pulgar.

-Ahora suenas como El Quijote de la Mancha…

-Shh, aun escucho ruidos… pasos, se acercan- colocó sus manos en sus orejas, intentando escuchar mejor –Más cerca… y más, y más aun…

-Nano…

-Espera Hayate, los escucho demasiado cerca…

-Eso es porque…

-¡Hayate! Intento descubrir de donde proviene el ruido, si te callas, gracias- al dar la vuelta para seguir con su labor, se encontró con un par de ojos mirándola -¡_Kyaaa_!

-_Aaauch_, no grites- se quejó una voz femenina.

-Disculpa a mi loca y esquizofrénica amiga, es solo que no te sintió llegar- se disculpó Yagami.

-Está bien, mi nombre es Teana Lanster, llámenme Tea… ¿Qué trae a un par de chicas como ustedes por aquí?- exclamó la joven de cabellos naranjas.

-Eso me gustaría saber a mí… - suspiró la castaña -por cierto, mi nombre es Hayate Yagami, y _esa_ es Nanoha Takamachi.

-¡Oye, que irrespetuoso se escucho ese _esa_!

-Se ven bastante desprotegidas…

-¿Y tú qué?- le habló al fin Nanoha –No veo que vengas taaan preparada…

Tea sacó una larga pistola detrás de su espalda dándole un sonoro disparo a un árbol cercano, haciendo que este cayera estrepitosamente ante el contacto.

-¿Alguna otra duda inteligente, Nanoha?- regañó Hayate.

-_Nyahaha_- rió nerviosa –Hey, mira ¡yo tengo una navaja y un escudo de madera!- su amiga se golpeó la frente ante la acción, lamentando no haberse quedado a emborracharse en el bar, era martes de barra libre.

-¿Cómo sea, a ti que te trae por aquí?- preguntó la castaña.

-Vine a detener a la bruja del bosque… se rumora que secuestra personas para devorarlas, y se llevo a mi… amiga, Subaru.

-¿Cómo la marca de coch…? ¡_auchh_!- gimió Yagami ante el pellizco recibido.

-¿Necesitas ayuda?- preguntó Nanoha, ilusionada.

-Está bien, puedo sola- sin más, dio la vuelta, directo hacia una casa hecha con caramelos y otros dulces _–que curiosamente ninguna de nuestras heroínas había notado-._

-Ya la oíste, vamos por tu novia y larguémonos de este bosque, los mosquitos me están comiendo viva…

-No, la ayudaremos, ¿qué tal si esta en problemas?- dramatizó la cobriza.

-O tal vez no quiera que estorbemos, Nanoha, de verdad, en cuanto más rápido salgamos de este sitio, mejor.

-¿…Terminaste?- Hayate asintió- Bueno ¡Sigámosla!

-¡¿Qué no me escuchaste?¡

""

-Creí haberles dicho que no necesitaba su ayuda…

-_Nyahaha_, no tengas vergüenza, ¡será un placer colaborar con la recuperación de tu novia!

-¡N-no es mi novia!- agitó los brazos, avergonzada.

-Ay amiga, eso dicen todas- la castaña señaló a Nanoha con la mirada, quien por cierto, admiraba embobada una foto mal enfocada de Fate…

-¿De dónde sacaste eso? ¿Qué no estamos en pleno siglo VII?

-¡Hey miren, veo salir vapor de la chimenea de la casa!- avisó Takamachi apuntando con el dedo.

-¡Hay que darnos prisa!- gritó Tea, corriendo en dirección a la casa, jalando la entrada desesperadamente -¡No abre!

-¡Aquí voooy!- gritó la joven de cabello color cobre, tacleando la puerta con todas sus fuerzas, y abriéndola del todo.

-Wow… buen trabajo- ambas chicas entraron… encontrándose en una hermosa sala color beige.

-¡Tea, ayúdame!- reconoció la voz de inmediato, la aludida subió las escaleras y ahí se encontró con su nov… amiga, pendiendo de una cuerda sobre una caldera hirviendo.

-¿Dónde está Nanoha?- cuestionó Yagami, encontrándola a pocos metros de ahí, intentando quitarse de la cabeza un yelmo que se le había atorado –Típico…

-¡Muahaha!- escucharon unas risas, pertenecientes a una mujer rubia, con un sombrero y vestido típicos de una bruja, solo que en color verde- ¡Muahaha…! coff, coff, debo bajarle la lumbre a esta olla…

-¡Déjala huir, vieja bruja!- exclamó Teana.

-¡Oye! Que sepas que aun no llegó ni a los treinta, así que más respeto- se aclaró la garganta- ¡Soy la gran bruja Shamal, temblad!

Y de pronto, salieron varios entes hechos de jengibre, bailando y cantando al estilo de un musical barato, mientras la mujer hacía su presentación.

-Esta distraída Tea, dispárale- aconsejó Hayate.

-Eso hare- apuntó con el arma- ¡Muere!- jaló el gatillo y… nada ocurrió- Oh, parece que la única bala que tenía la use contra el árbol…

Hayate volvió a golpear su frente, preguntándose porque de repente estaba rodeada de idiotas.

-¡Así que queríais dispararme! – Detuvo la música y el hechizo que hacía a las galletas moverse, sacando un báculo de entre sus ropajes -¡Morid!

-¡Alto vie… joven bruja Shamal!- intervino Takamachi… aun con el yelmo atascado.

-¿Y vos quien sois, guerrera cobriza?

-Takamachi Nanoha –al fin se quito el objeto -y voy a salvar a la hermosa Fate de su prisión, pero antes, ¡me encargaré de detenerte!

-Me gustaría saber cómo pensáis hacerlo- se mofó la rubia.

-A nosotras también- exclamaron las otras jóvenes.

-Psicología….- murmuró- Señorita Shamal ¿no le hubiese gustado ser algo más que una devoradora de niños, y pésima interprete del acento castellano?

-Bueno…- bajó su arma –La verdad es que, vivir en este sitio hecho con dulces es muy incomodo, el solo verlo todos los días siento que me producirá diabetes. Por eso, cuando me comí a un repartidor de muebles vi su catalogo y compre mi actual sala de estar.

-Pues deje este lugar- se acercó a ella, pasando un brazo por sus hombros- mire que conozco a una excelente compañía de bienes raíces…- mientras conversaba con la bruja, sus compañeras aprovecharon para desatar a Subaru.

-Tea, pensé que no vendrías- la pelicorta se lanzó a abrasarla.

-Subaru… tonta- correspondió el gesto, conformando una hermosa estampa.

-Bueno chicas, asunto arreglado- intervino Nanoha.

-Siento lo que les hice, pero si estuvieran comiendo solo dulces en mi lugar, los seres humanos les serían una verdadera delicia- se disculpó Shamal.

-No importa- le sonrió Tea, abrazada a la cintura por Subaru –Y Nanoha, muchísimas gracias por todo.

-No ha sido nada, nos vemos- se despidió.

Subaru, le susurró algo al oído a su amiga, y después a la bruja, ambas asintieron, y fueron tras la guerrera y su escudera.

-Espero que no les moleste si vamos con ustedes- exclamó la rubia.

Los ojos de Nanoha brillaron.

-¡Si, si, si, mientras más mejor, gracias!- gritó de alegría, y junto con sus nuevas camaradas, siguió su camino hacia la torre para rescatar a la princesa Rapunfate.

Fin del capítulo uno, no creí lograrlo xD

En fin, espero les haya gustado y dejen comentarios, así me animo a subir lo que sigue :b ¡Saludos, buen día!

_Touko_


	2. Chapter 2

**Rapunfate**

**Cap. 2**

Nuestras cinco valientes heroínas continúan con su travesía hasta el castillo para rescatar a la princesa. A pesar de algunas inclemencias del clima; como la humedad extrema, arruinando el cabello de las chicas, la lluvia, estropeando el maquillaje, y el calor… malhumorando a cualquiera.

Así y todo, no se rinden y continúan avanzando.

-Lo que no entiendo…- habló Hayate –Es porque si apenas llevamos un día en este bosque, siento que he estado viviendo aquí por años…

Las otras jóvenes mostraban un rostro lleno de cansancio y fastidio, en parte porque sus ropas estaban hechas harapos, arruinando su estilo… en parte porque Yagami se la pasaba quejándose cada cinco minutos y pedía descansar otros cinco después.

-_Nyahaha_, ¡venga anímense, ya estamos cerca!- animó Nanoha.

-¿Trajo un mapa, Nanoha-san?- preguntó Shamal esperanzada. Es cierto que se había ofrecido a ayudar, pero sentía que se estaban aprovechando de su buena voluntad.

-Ehm… no- sus compañeras cayeron al suelo rendidas. Ninguna esperaba esa declaración -¡Pero miren el lado bueno!

-¿Cuál será esta vez?- rodó los ojos su compañera escudera, sentada sobre la tierra _–De la que jamás se había percatado lo cómoda y fresca que resultaba-. _

-Hay muchos beneficios de respirar el aire puro con que no contamos en el pueblo, además de conocer la biodiversidad, relacionarnos con otras persona…

-Nanoha, no necesito clases de geografía o lo que sea, deja de adornar el hecho de que estamos perdidas en este lugar…- interrumpió la castaña, recostándose.

-Nanoha-san ¿de verdad estamos perdidas?- se aventuró a preguntar Subaru, temiendo por la respuesta.

-Claro que no- comenzó a reír. Esto más que tranquilizarlas, las hizo temer que a la chica le estuviese afectando pasar tanto tiempo en la intemperie.

-Entonces… ¿Cómo llegaremos al castillo sin un mapa?- cuestionó esta vez Teana, peinando los azules cabellos de su amiga pelicorta recostada sobre sus piernas -¿Algún plan?

-¡Pedir indicaciones!- señaló una cabaña lejos de ahí -¡Miren eso, seguro que ahí vive alguien que pueda ayudarnos!

Sin esperar, Nanoha corrió hasta la pequeña casita de madera, sus compañeras se miraron entre sí y finalmente decidieron levantarse e ir tras ella. Tampoco es que tuvieran alguna otra opción, no conocían el bosque en lo absoluto.

""

-Hey, miren que he tocado varias veces pero nadie contesta- exclamó la cobriza, de pie frente a la puerta.

-Déjame a mi- Hayate se puso delante de todas y llamó un par de veces –Disculpe, estamos promocionando un nuevo catálogo de cosméticos…

Sin respuesta.

Shamal avanzó hasta su lado e intento también, pero con una táctica distinta.

-¡Traemos la pizza que encargó!

Tres pares de ojos curiosos y un tanto tímidos se asomaron a la puerta, aun sin quitar el pestillo de esta. Por seguridad.

-Erio-kun, son humanos- dijo una voz.

-Tienes razón Caro, abrámosles.

Y apenas lo dijeron lo hicieron, cediéndoles el paso a la casa.

-¡Aww, que niños tan lindos!- Nanoha corrió hasta adentro como _Juan por su casa_, tomando entre sus brazos a una pequeña niña rubia de ojos bicolor. Ante tal observación, la pequeña se sonrojó.

-Hey Nanoha, no seas tan descortés- regañó Hayate –Discúlpenla, no sabe lo que hace.

-Hn, está bien- exclamó un niño pelirrojo –Nos alegra tener visitas humanas de vez en cuando.

-Siento nuestra imprudencia por molestarles. Mi nombre es Shamal, y ellas son Teana, Subaru, Hayate y Nanoha- se presentó, señalando a cada chica conforme mencionaba su nombre.

-Yo soy Caro, y ellos son Erio y Vivio, somos los tres enanitos- se presentó una chiquilla de rosados cabellos.

Tea hizo una mueca, mirando el espacio que ocupaba la cabaña. Si bien era algo pequeña, parecía que viviesen más personas ahí, pero estaba todo tan desordenado y lleno de polvo que no sabría decir si de verdad estuviese en buenas condiciones para incluso alojar a alguna persona. En eso, examinó las palabras de la pequeña niña. _¿Tres?_

-Aguarden… ¿no se supone que son _Los Siete Enanitos?-_ preguntó, confundida.

Los tres pequeños agacharon la cabeza, cuando Nanoha liberó a Vivio, ésta caminó hacia la ventana, subiéndose a un pequeño banquito para alcanzar a mirar a través de ella.

-A los otros cuatro… se los comió la malvada loba feroz, Arf…- explicó Erio con un semblante triste.

-¿No se supone… que el lobo es de un cuento diferente?- preguntó Hayate al aire.

-Vivimos con miedo, de que pueda hacernos daño…- los tres pequeños se abrazaron.

-Los ayudaremos.

-Aquí vamos otra vez… -susurró Yagami.

-Los ayudaremos a vencer a esa loba feroz ¡O dejo de llamarme Nanoha Takamachi!

-Por si acaso, a mi me gusta el nombre de Panfila- se burló la castaña.

""

-Bueno… ¿y cuál es el plan?- cuestionó Teana.

Todos estaban tras un laaargo arbusto, lo suficiente como para cubrirlos bien, pero aun así aumentaron su camuflaje pintándose algunas líneas negras y verdes en la cara. Delante de ellos, una trampa que consistía en un agujero tapado con ramas.

-Bien- comenzó Nanoha, usando sus manos sobre los ojos a modo de binoculares –Cuando caiga en la trampa, vamos y le quitamos la máscara.

¿Ah?- todos la miraron, extrañados -Tengo la ligera impresión… de que has confundido esto con _Scooby-D…_

-Silencio Hayate- siseó la cobriza –Harás que nos descubra.

Miraron hacia el frente, y ahí, estaba una alta chica de cabello largo color melón olfateando los alrededores. Algo pareció llamar su atención y corrió en dirección a su escondite, cayendo de lleno dentro del agujero.

-¡Toma ya!- Takamachi corrió hasta la trampa, emocionada –Bueno mi fiel escudera, descubramos su identidad…

-Sí, sobre eso. Temo informarte que no está usando ninguna máscara.

-¿Que no qué?

Antes de poder decir algo más, Arf salió de un salto, situándose delante de los chicos. Acto seguido, les rugió estruendosamente, haciendo que éstos se quedaran totalmente quietos congelados por el miedo.

-Mejor que digan aquí corrió que aquí quedó…- susurró Hayate, el resto solo asintieron, dispuestos a huir en cualquier momento, dejando a los tres enanitos, después de todo su carne era más suave...

-¡Takamachi Nanoha, no huye!- gritó la chica, mirando desafiante a su enemigo.

-¿Ah no? Bueno, yo soy _Hayate Yagami_, fue un placer conocerte, ahí nos vemos- inmediatamente salió corriendo, seguida por el resto de sus compañeros, y esperando a que la cobriza solo estuviera bromeando y fuera con ellos. No fue así.

-Así que tu eres Arf…- exclamó la única ahí, intentando que no se notará el miedo en su voz.

-Si… y tu eres mi comida…- se relamió los labios.

-Ehh… ¿sabías que aportó muchas calorías a tu organismo? Y ¿Qué la mayor parte de mi cuerpo es agua así que no te llenarías en lo absoluto?- dijo, con el nerviosismo a flor de piel.

-Pff, como si me importará- de un zarpazo, la mandó a volar lejos de ahí, estrellándola en una cueva.

La pobre joven apenas alcanzó a ponerse de pie, para después huir de su cazadora, quien iba tras de ella a una velocidad sobrehumana.

Dio un par de vueltas dentro de la cueva, esperando perderla. Pronto, llegó a una habitación que parecía ser la de la loba, en ella, había bastantes posters pegados de alguien que… le resultaba un tanto familiar, se parecía a… a…

-¡¿Dónde estás, pequeña rata?- gruñó Arf, mirando a todas partes.

-¡Por aquí!- respondió de pie frente a ella, cargando entre sus manos una foto de Zafira.

-¿Q-que haces tú con eso? ¡Devélamelo!- y estuvo a punto de lazársele encima, de no ser porque Nanoha hizo el ademan de estar a punto de romperlo -¡N-no!

-¿Te gusta?- la aludida solo se sonrojó –Lo sabía… ¿sabes? Yo lo conozco.

-¿E-en serio?

-Claro… digamos que me lo _encuentro_ muy a menudo, si quieres puedo presentártelo.

-¿De verdad?- preguntó, emocionada.

-Claro, solo si prometes no comerme, ni a mí o a alguno de mis amigos.

-¡Lo prometo!

""

-Y bueno, aunque era muy idiota y todo, creo que era buena persona. Donde quiera que estés, rezamos porque hayas saciado el hambre de Arf, por lo menos una temporada. Amén.

-Amén- corearon todos, ante la oración de su locutora, Hayate.

-Bueno, eso fue todo, un placer conocerlos, yo me largo a mi pueblo…

-¡Esperen! –todos reconocieron la voz y les recorrió un escalofrío.

-¡U-un fantasma!- gritó Subaru, abrazándose a Lanster.

-¡¿Dónde?- gimió Nanoha, saltando a los brazos de Arf, quien solo la dejo caer.

-Vaya, cuanta valentía…

-¡Silencio mapache!- se levantó del piso –Quería comprobar… la calidad del piso, eso. Como sea, Erio, Caro, Vivio- miró a los pequeños –Ya no tienen por qué temer, Arf me ha prometido no hacerles daño- la loba afirmó.

-Vaya, lo consiguió de nuevo, Nanoha-san- aplaudió Shamal.

-Debo admitir que eres buena…

-Lo sé, gracias Hayate, Shamal… ahora, solo queda una duda por resolver…

Todos pasaron saliva.

-¿Alguien sabe hacia dónde queda el castillo? _Nyahaha._

_Continuara…_

_¡Hey!,_ bueno, ese ha sido el capitulo dos. Gracias a todos por sus comentarios y críticas, son de vital importancia para mí; espero haber mejorado aunque sea un poco y les siga gustando.

Sigan comentando. Gracias por leer y que tengan un bello día :3

_Touko_


End file.
